


If Only the Sky Was Like Orange Gelati

by kinpika



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius found that Bubbles was different from the rest. And that he really loved to tease her. Gaius/f!Avatar four-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. C Support

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening
> 
> Author's Notes: Four-shot based on the Support with Gaius. Blatant teasing, perverted remarks and general lightheartedness.

Falling face first into his pillow, taking in the smell of sugary goodness, definitely makes Gaius feel a whole lot better. Who would have thought this war-business would have been so taxing on him? But, if anything, it was the Shepherds who were taking it out of him. They were like one big dysfunctional family, who stuck their nose into his business where it didn't belong.

He didn't mind, of course. Gaius generally found that if he maintained an attitude that wouldn't allow him to be completely clouded by what was happening around him, nothing that came up would shock him. He just accepted what happened around him. Or to him. Like his companions, for example.

First there was the honey incident with Sumia. As much as he appreciated her help (which, he kind of didn't), it really was an awkward situation he had tried to explain to Bubbles that he had been stung by near a thousand bees (not really). And _she_ had merely raised her eyebrows at the sight of Sumia and him in her tent, shaking her head in that really motherly way – Cordelia was rubbing off on her far too much for his liking – before ordering them to bathe and rub some salve on the stings. Gaius had to admit though that Bubbles had spent maybe a little too long rubbing salve on his back. Not that he minded of course, and just took it as she needed extra hands for her army gig and couldn't afford any injuries. He gave her the absolute benefit of the doubt then, and completely ignored the reaction he was having to her until he was very much alone.

_And then_ there was Cordelia herself, who had made him her child for the rest of their life, insisting on cutting his hair whenever it was getting too shaggy (although he did like the way she cut it), mending his clothes at the slightest sign of fraying, and throwing him into the nearest pit of water the moment he started to smell. He swore his own mother was never as overbearing in regards to his cleanliness. But at least she left his sweets alone, he supposed. Bubbles on the other hand, well, apparently it was free game, and he had found several lollipops and tarts missing on particular weeks of the months. He thought it was best not to ask, as he often found replacements on his bedroll at later dates.

Chrom was a whole other matter. Blue was still very staunch in his princely ways, and Gaius was very keen on drawing him out of that shell as soon as humanely possible. Whilst he had received several pointed looks from Bubbles when insisting on taking Blue out whenever they passed through towns, it was worth it, seeing the look on Blue's face at life outside castle walls. Of course, it would take quite a bit of time for Blue to adjust, but Gaius enjoyed hearing stories relayed back to him about how fascinating Blue found it all. Bubbles just rolled her eyes when Blue blabbed to her about what had happened, and often told him to shush if he went into particular detail of just where they went. Gaius thought it impolite to tell the ladies _exactly_ where they had gone. After all, what woman wanted to know what really went on in the Red Light District? From the broad range he was currently living with, he could say that very few, if any, actually wanted to know.

Lissa still needed to fine tune her needlework, which allowed him to work on his. He would have thought princesses would have the know-how, but, then again, Lissa wasn't the average princess.

Gaius was pretty sure Whiskers just loved to send him up to great heights just so she could get him down. The woman did however know the best spots to find honey, so all was forgiven.

Cherche always needed that damn spear of hers fixed, which he tried to convince her to replace but apparently she liked his handiwork too much to consider the better option.

Sully was hellbent on making him work to the bone, which he didn't mind too much considering it kept him in shape. Bubbles seemed to agree, because he had found her staring far longer than average after a session of his.

Specs always found him around the campfire just as he pulled that pack of cards from his pocket. Naturally, the woman uncovered all his tricks within minutes, but it was that look on her face when he first baffled her that left him feeling accomplished.

Gaius found that he was just always _busy_ attending to someone's whims or his own. Not that he minded, it just meant he really didn't have a moment to sit back and relax. He was always up and about, tending to the various people he had suddenly welcomed into his life. From the crack of dawn till the dark of night, he was doing _something_. No rest for the wicked, after all.

All the while this was going on, Bubbles was just _there_ , to the side, smiling or frowning at him, although she wholeheartedly argued that she was far more interested in her books than the going-ons of his life. But she was a presence at the corner of his eye that he found somewhat comforting. He didn't mind the odd eye roll or snicker at his antics from her – after all, he would have made a poor thief if he cared too much.

And then she walked in on him.

Gaius had to admit he had never seen a darker shade of red in his life. Seriously, the girl was lucky he still had his smallclothes on if she was so embarrassed by the possibility of _skin_. Not to mention that Gaius had actually considered purposely walking into her tent stark naked once or twice (if only for his amusement). But, man, he had never really had _that_ reaction to someone walking in on him before. In any normal situation, the female in question would be more than willing to assist. Not that he took Bubbles to be that kind of girl, but the reception to his physique was always positive (and now he was just sounding incredibly big-headed).

And she had avoided him completely until he had cornered her only hours before (not that he would admit it) in the friendliest way possible – entering her tent to talk shop. Instantly, her face went a deep crimson, and Gaius coughed into one hand to smother his laughter. Seeing the almighty tactician flustered was a rarity, but she made a special effort with him in the past few weeks.

"Gaius, how can I help you?"

He swore on his last treacle that she squeaked as she said his name. If he wasn't just there to tease her, Gaius might have said that Bubbles was ridiculously cute. An absolute demon on the battlefield, but no one could deny that she was absolutely adorable around the camp.

"Just came by to make sure you weren't boring your eyes out into any old book – which you are."

Whilst the pink tinge on her cheeks didn't disappear, her brows knitted into a tiny 'v'. Gaius found the effect absolutely devastating, and instead opted to gaze around the room, absentmindedly rubbing the back of his neck. Anyone else, and well, he would just have loved to be his charming self. Bubbles was ... _different_ than a common village girl – that much was obvious.

Oh no. He was over thinking this far too much.

"Gaius, I am really sorry about earlier. I didn't know you were in the bath and I just walked in without checking. I'm really sorry –"

Gaius waved off her apology, hopefully sparing Bubbles any further embarrassment. It didn't really matter to him. Well, it made him curious as to why he received such a reaction, but he wasn't going to bother with it too much.

"Um, I noticed something, and it has me a little worried, admittedly ..."

Startled, Gaius directed his attention back to her. It would explain so much if she noticed _that_. How embarrassing. He honestly didn't know how he was going to talk his way out of this one. Gaius made the grand decision to avoid her for some time, just so that they both forgot what she saw.

"It's just, uh, some poison oak I got into the other day, I swear. How embarrassing. I didn't want to say anything so you didn't get worri–"

It was not healthy to stay that lovely shade of pink, Gaius decided, but Bubbles waved her hands animatedly, cutting him off. "I'm talking about the tattoo, Gaius! Not the, uh, rash."

"But you noticed that ... _too_?"

"Gods, no!"

"You just said–"

"It's the one they use to mark convicted criminals, isn't it?"

Gaius fell silent, his grin slipping. Well, damn, Bubbles actually made him fall silent. If he wasn't so worried about his people perceived him, he might of actually cared that she knew that much. Holding out his right hand, as if he could see the tattoo through his clothes, he shrugged. "That's nothing, really. Made a mistake in getting caught once doing a favour for a mate." He paused, judging her silent reaction carefully. "I'd appreciate if you kept that little nugget under your hat, Bubbles."

"Did you just call me ... 'Bubbles'? Well, I suppose in a roundabout way it _is_ fitting. But don't worry, Gaius, your secret is safe with me."

Gaius fixed Bubbles with a hard stare. It was odd for someone to offer him something and expect nothing in return. Most times, when he had been foolish enough to accept, he had been stabbed in the back for it. Literally and figuratively speaking. Not that he anticipated much back-stabbiness from Bubbles, but he had to be careful. Looks were deceiving. He still wanted to save his own hide, after all.

"Blackmail, is it?"

Exasperated already, Bubbles sighed. "Really, Gaius?"

"I can understand taking this prime opportunity to line your pockets –"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"– You can have my portion of dinner tonight, okay? Will that slake your greed for now?"

Bubbles merely gaped at him for a few good seconds, before snapping her jaw shut and frowning. She didn't understand where this pigheadedness came from, but it was not appreciated in the slightest. "I'm not blackmailing you, Gaius! And one helping of bear is more than enough, so thank you any –"

"A hard bargain, Bubbles! To be expected of a tactician! Take this custard pie as a reward." Pulling a custard pie from thin air, he thrust it into her hands with a great flourish.

"No, thank you," Bubbles muttered, thrusting the pie back into his hands.

"I can assure I don't have any money to spare for ransom, but I do have a very particular set of honey cakes that I can offer ..."

"By the Gods, are you listening to yourself? I don't want any treats from you! I'll keep your blasted secret!"

He had not anticipated her shouting at him in response to him trying to butter her up (man, she was totally different to the other girls), and he admittedly had taken a step back, his fight-or-flight instinct kicking in hard. Gaius had seen Bubbles pissed. It was not a pretty picture.

Rifling through his coat, he held up a bar of chocolate defensively. "Whoa, easy there, Bubbles! Here, maybe a little chocolate will put you in a better mood."

Bubbles harrumphed in response, snatching the chocolate and then promptly ignoring him, muttering to herself about how much she was going to kick his butt, so help her. Gaius snuck out of the tent, thinking that _maybe_ it wasn't the smartest idea, cornering her to tease her about walking in on him. Oh well. It had been fun. He had found out more about the girl that she would like to admit.

Gaius had totally noticed the pile of wrappers at her right elbow, the slightest smudge of chocolate at the left corner of her mouth, how he had actually seen her _without_ that ridiculous cloak on, how underweight she actually looked, those bags under her eyes, lacklustre hair colour ... And the queasy look that graced her features when he offered the pie.

Nodding to himself, Gaius set himself upon having a quiet word to Blue in regards to Bubbles. No matter her position, it was clear she was wearing herself thin in the past few weeks alone. He did have some sort of moral code, after all, and it was his sudden duty to relieve Bubbles of hers.

And he just knew it would piss her off to no end.

Rolling onto his side, if he strained his ears, he could almost hear Blue and Bubbles having a go at each, clearly about what he had whispered to Prince Blue. He made a wager with himself that she would stamp her foot. Two sweet buns if she did. A serving of the chef's mystery meat if she didn't. When he heard the thud of a shoe hitting the ground, he grinned to himself. Bubbles was so predictable. It almost made it too easy to win. 


	2. B Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius found that Bubbles was different from the rest. And that he really loved to tease her. Gaius/f!Avatar four-shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening
> 
> Author's Notes: Four-shot based on the Support with Gaius. Blatant teasing, perverted remarks and general lightheartedness.

It was at the next town when Bubbles had actually spared him a glance. She was still mightily annoyed with him for letting slip to Blue that she hadn't actually been taking care of herself. But, not to pat himself on the back or anything, she had begun to look better in the past few days. There was more colour to her skin, and she seemed to actually look a healthier weight than she had. Gaius was very pleased with his handiwork.

Still, he was much surprised when Bubbles herself was strolling through the markets, seemingly unaware of her surroundings. If he didn't have a stall to tend, Gaius was very much inclined to follow her to make sure she didn't get hurt in anyway. Rumour had it that Bubbles was notorious for wandering off and getting lost. Apparently, regardless of how much of a tactical mind she had, once alone, she had a very poor sense of direction. It was both amusing and worrying.

Upon coming across his stall, Gaius smirked at the widening of her eyes. Bubbles schooled her face into one of utter calm, before raising her eyebrows at his wares. Motioning to the large collection of items he had for sale, she spoke.

"I must say, I never thought _you_ would run a market stall."

"It's a way to meet the common folk, sell the odd trinket ... you know, have an excuse to _leave_ camp. Speaking of which, see anything you fancy? I've got silk smallclothes from exotic ports, genuine leather belts, top-quality figs ..."

Bubbles pursed her lips at his insistence, and took the time to browse his wares. Gaius watched her carefully as she sorted through general clothing items, and the way she purposely avoided smallclothes. Making a mental note of that, he grinned when he saw the look on her face that said she wanted something. If it was something he could use to advantage so she might forget their little problem, it would be the perfect opportunity.

"Do you have any books? Strategy books, specifically? I've been hoping to expand my tactical knowledge to better serve the Shepherds. However, I can't find a single volume in these parts. It really is most strange ..." Bubbles's voice drifted off as her eyes caught sight of a particularly lovely set of smallclothes another couple who had come to see his wares were admiring.

Gaius grinned at the pink tinge that was currently donning her cheeks, and wondered just where her thoughts had travelled too. Anything that allowed him to tease the tactician was worth more than the weight of his entire shop. Just as he was about to respond to her request, the couple enquired him about the particular set of smallclothes, and from the corner of his eye, Gaius saw Bubbles watching him closely. Well, he always appreciated an audience.

Playing the part of enthusiastic shopkeeper with ease, Gaius made some very pointed suggestions, which had his customers (tactician included) blush rather heavily. But, alas, he had pushed her too far, resulting in the tactician muttering her goodbyes and hurrying off, lost in the growing afternoon crowds. He was almost concerned for her safety, until he saw the head of Blue bobbing through the crowd. At least someone else was there to find her if she got lost.

Pouting, Gaius half-heartedly continued his sales. A surge of customers, mostly interested in the smallclothes he had available, kept him mostly entertained, pushing the thoughts of the blushing tactician to the back of his mind. Gaius was only mildly surprised to find that such wares were a hot item, as the status of the town alone was enough to tell him that these people were appreciative of his wares.

It wasn't until late noon that he closed up shop, exhausted from the swarm of people. Pleased with the income from the day's sales, Gaius whilsted a jaunty tune to himself as he tied the last cover down, and heaved the sack of earnings over one shoulder. Just as he turned to leave, he came across a flustered tactician. Whilstling cut short, Gaius coughed into his hand to smother his laughter. The look on her face nearly made him double over in laughter, but for her sake alone, he didn't.

Bubbles was shifting from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable in the situation. Gaius didn't know whether he should have felt offended or not about her clear discomfort, and merely brushed the thought aside.

"So you returned, Bubbles? Unfortunately for you, I closed up shop not too long ago."

"Ah, sorry about before-"

Gaius waved her off, sufficiently cutting off any apology that was ready to bubble out of her. Chuckling to himself at the slight pun on the given nickname, he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's fine, Bubbles. I think it was partly my fault as well."

Waving her hands frantically in front of her, Bubbles tried to speak up, only to sigh and return her gaze to the ground. "I was wondering if you wanted some help, but as you said, you've already closed up."

Grinning at her, Gaius shifted the sack on his shoulder. "It's fine, Bubbles." Walking up to stand beside her, he sent her his most charming smile. "Care to have an escort back to camp?"

Bubbles gaped at him for a moment, before turning a deep red. "S-sure."

Walking alongside each other, Gaius continued whistling his tune from earlier, much to Bubbles' surprise. Smiling down at her, causing the girl to blush and look away, Gaius laughed. "Bubbles, you are hurting my pride as a man by acting this way."

"Oh! Sorry." A quick glance up at him from the corner of her eye, but she remained with her focus on her feet. Gaius shook his head at his predicament, and settled on filling the silence with his song.

Reaching the town gates, it was then Bubbles looked up at him. "Gaius, I do have a question ... it's from earlier actually. We were interrupted and I was just wondering -"

"Whatever you need, Bubbles, just say the word."

She flushed again (he was starting to think that wasn't healthy) and fiddled with the hem of her sleeve. "Well, did you have any strategy books for sale? Or will you? I can never seem to find any ..." Trailing off, Bubbles failed to miss the look on his face.

Trying to smother the grin that threatened to break out on his face, Gaius sighed, hoping he appeared somewhat troubled to Bubbles. "Well, strategy books, is it? Guard this sack with your life. I'll be back in a moment!"

Dropping the sack at her feet, catching the amazed look as the gold clinked loudly, he took off. Turning down one alley, Gaius grinned at his luck when he caught sight of the owner of the only bookstand in the town. The man was rather old, and being assisted by his grandson with general sales, but both appeared to be rather oblivious to the thieves lurking in the market. Earlier, Gaius had noticed that one particular crate had been left unattended when they had closed, and he knew from snooping just what it contained. Bubbles would fall over in sheer delight if she knew.

Taking a left, then a right, he was back at the town centre. Creeping over to the bookstand and avoiding the town guard, he didn't hesitate to have another check of anything left behind. A book of sales was the only thing left, and Gaius tucked that into the pouch on his hip. Debating whether or not he should sweep the other stands, a guard passed too close for comfort, effectively removing that idea from his mind. Sweeping the crate up and holding it close, Gaius snuck away, hugging the wall as torchlight passed over by the entrance of the alley.

Slowing down as he came back to the road that led to the gates, he grinned at the sight of a very confused Bubbles, holding the sack. She seemed to be struggling with the weight, and Gaius couldn't help the worry build in him. Maybe books weren't such a good idea, if she was going to starve herself and read instead. He considered turning back, but she caught sight of him, a smile lighting up her features. Gaius found it hard to turn back once that look came over her face.

"Oh, you're back! One minute you're here, the next you're gone!"

"Worried about me, Bubbles?"

Put out, Bubbles sneered, but he could tell the attempt was only half-hearted, her blush giving her away. "Hardly."

Rolling his eyes at the change in attitude (no doubt she had mentally berated herself whilst he was off), Gaius settled the crate of books at her feet. "Take a gander at this lot, and tell me if any of 'em tickle your fancy!"

Letting his sack go, which he scurried to keep sealed, Bubbles crouched down in front of the crate, in awe by the titles contained inside. He watched, genuinely curious as she removed them like precious jewels, running her fingers over spines and mumbling the titles under her breath. She was entirely enraptured by the tomes in front of her, Gaius had the urge just to give her more so he could see that look once more. Immediately, he was confused by his feelings, and almost missed her calling his name. Why was he so concerned?

"Gaius, did you buy every tome in the market?! This crate ... some of these titles, you can't find anywhere else!"

Marking this as a success, Gaius crouched down beside her, grinning. "Sort of. Here, they're yours, regardless. My gift to you, o' wonderful tactician. However, the condition is us being even about the whole "wink-wink" thing!"

Looking up at him, Bubbles seemed absolutely infuriated by this revelation. Standing up, hands on her hips, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Gaius, I knew you were pigheaded but not _this_ pigheaded!"

Pouting at the barb, he called out. "Now, that was uncalled for -"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am _not_ going to blackmail you! Now please, return these books. I can't take them in good conscience."

Resting his chin in his palm, Gaius stared up at her with a mischevious glint in his eye. There was not a person around who wouldn't take blackmail. Regardless of how much of an individual Bubbles was, she would bend to it eventually. It would require more frugal spending, perhaps. Or ... other services. Both of which he was fine with requiring if it meant her mouth remained shut. "Book aren't good enough then, Bubbles? Do you require something _better_?"

Growling out a low "no", Bubbles turned on her heel and left. Gaius watched her for several minutes, debating whether he should call out to her and alert her the exit was in the opposite direction. Deciding instead to follow her (as she was heading back towards the townsquare and he could then return the crate), he gripped his sack of gold, heaved the crate onto a shoulder and wandered after her, refraining from whistling. He was completely fascinated as Bubbles seemed to be off in her own world, bobbing her head to some unheard tune, and zigzagging across the road.

Bubbles was oblivious to the townguards as she wandered around the square, eyeing off the stalls that had been failed to be secured properly. But, she was deemed harmless, apparently, as they left her alone. Gaius settled the books back in place, and wandered over to stand behind the stall Bubbles was currently admiring. Leaning on his hands as she admired the jewellery, he watched her eyes as the widened slightly as she examined each piece of jewellery. His smile grew when he realised she was mumbling to herself, and still had not noticed him.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even try ... Oh, what a handsome pendant. I've never seen the like."

Deciding that maybe he should bring her back into the world, he spoke up. "So Bubbles, the pendant? And we call it even?"

Jumping several feet in the air, Bubbles gripped her chest, eyes wide in shock as she finally noticed Gaius. "How long have you being standing there?!"

"Oh, long enough."

Grumbling, Bubbles stalked off. Gaius simply watched her walk away, tilting his head as her movement seemed jarred. Maybe he did push her too far. Well, it wasn't like it hadn't happened before, and he simply shrugged in response.

"So the pendant is a yes, I take it?"

Turning around to face him, she marched straight back over and poked him in the chest. "Don't even think about it."

Looking off to the side, he smirked. "I suppose not."


	3. A Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius found that Bubbles was different from the rest. And that he really loved to tease her. Gaius/f!Avatar four-shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening
> 
> Author's Notes: Four-shot based on the Support with Gaius. Blatant teasing, perverted remarks and general lightheartedness.

Taking a rather relaxing stroll around camp, Gaius let his gaze wander around for any particular sweets that had been left unattended. After several more unsuccessful attempts on his behalf to convince Bubbles to keep her word, he was looking for any other means. Confection didn't seem to work, even though she ran off with whatever he offered most of the time. Spying the cook's tent rather unoccupied, Gaius turned on his heel and headed for the back.

A detour through the cook's makeshift kitchen made his mouth water, and he helped himself to a rather large serving of honey cakes. No one would notice, of course. Munching happily, Gaius ducked out of the tent, ignoring the shouts of the cook about the sweet thief following them around Ylisse. It wasn't his fault that the cook had a particular way of making his sweets _extra_ sweet. It was almost like he was egging him on. What was he supposed to do? Ignore the way the honey was dribbled over the sweet bread, steam rising as they had just been brought out of the oven? Blasphemy.

Gaius made his way to the outskirts of camp, settling against a rather aged tree. Leaning back, he felt something jabbing him in a rather awkward place. Licking his fingers clean, he reached behind himself, pulling the offending item free and dangling it in front of him. Going cross-eyed as he held it far too close to his face, Gaius made out a figure behind the item walking ever closer.

"Padre! Just what may I do for you?"

Libra seemed startled at the sight of Gaius, and heaved a sigh that came all the way from his toes. Gaius merely smiled at that, but kept his eye on the weird little thing. If he had to say something, it wasn't too crudely constructed. If anything, it had a lot of heart. That much he could tell. Gaius had an inclination to think that this was Libra's handiwork, as although the monk didn't often use this sort of trade, he was pretty bloody good at it.

"I was looking for - oh! You have it."

Swinging the doll a little, Gaius was highly amused at the twitch in Libra's face. The normally impassive male was rather affected by the doll being held captive, Gaius noted, and almost had an urge to keep going.

Bringing it closer to his face once more, Gaius raised an eyebrow in Libra's direction. "So, what is this little doodad, anyway? A graven image of one of your gods?"

Schooling his face into one of absolute calm, Libra merely plucked the doll from Gaius, and held it gently in his hands. "It's just a toy doll, really."

Settling back against the trunk, Gaius let out a sarcastic drawl. "You don't say, padre?"

Gaius swore he saw the little twitch in Libra's eyebrow. Clearing his throat, Libra moved on to explain. "Children at one of the orphanages have been asking me for toys."

At Libra's pause, Gaius took the moment to appreciate just how much that little doll meant to the man. There was a special place for him in heaven, there was no doubt about it.

"Padre, you sewed a doll for a pack of whelps you barely know?"

"It was to help them sleep at night. Something they could hold onto."

Smiling softly, Gaius had to appreciate just how big Libra's heart was. Honestly, he himself would never go out of his way like that, not unless he had someone like Bubbles or Blue nagging his ear off. Even then, he probably wouldn't. But it did give him a thought, when Bubbles' name slipped through his mind.

Libra was completley oblivious to the devious look in Gaius' eye, continuing on, mumbling to himself. "Honest labour scarcely feels like work at all. It only takes a few mere hours to construct each one. And with Prince Chrom and our tactician leading us between towns, I feel that I should give back to those who are assisting us."

Gaius laughed. "Some days, just getting out of bed is labour enough for me."

There was a brief smile that passed over Libra's lips. Resting his chin in his palm, Gaius looked thoughtful, giving Libra enough reason to worry. If the stories the young tactician had provided were reason enough, he had plenty of reason to be dubious. Gaius was many things, according to the tactician, and devious and bone-headed were two of her favourite things to call him.

"Say, padre, if you were to ever give a woman a present, what would you have in mind?"

Libra blinked owlishly at the man, not expecting such a direct question. In his experience with the thief, Gaius was more likely to dance around a question that to ask it outright. Had something happened? The man's reputation amongst many a barmaid was something that had many of the soldiers had found themselves entranced over, and venturing into the odd tavern had led him to hear the tales of a red-haired Ylissen thief. Gaius' life was highly romanticised, Libra had noted, and wondered how people would react if they found out exactly what the thief was like.

"Depends on the woman."

"That sounds like it comes from experience," Gaius chuckled, giving Libra a pointed look.

Frowning, Libra merely shook his head. "Hardly. Regardless, it depended on what kind of woman you wanted to present a gift to."

Dropping his shoulders, Gaius sighed. "That was only rephrasing your previous answer."

Libra narrowed his eyes slightly, and cleared his throat. "In my experience, jewellery is one way to win a woman over, as are simple gifts of flowers and confection. No doubt you would have little trouble with that."

"Say the woman was a bookworm."

"Then books. Gaius, I don't understand where this is coming from, but it sounds to me like you already know what to gift this woman of yours."

Crossing his arms behind his head, Gaius merely smiled at Libra. "Padre, if only it were that easy. But, jewellery you say? That is simple enough."

Sensing that was the end of the conversation, Libra merely held the doll closer, bowing slightly to Gaius. Turning on his heel, he left, a steady pace back towards camp. Gaius shifted his gaze upwards, to stare up at the sky between the tree branches. "Jewellery?" he mumbled to himself.

"Oh, and Gaius?"

Grunting as Libra reappeared once before him, a pointed look on his face.

"I'd suggest not stealing the item. Women know when something has meaning." With a last knowing glance, Libra left.

Laughing, Gaius shook his head. Well, there went any sort of idea he had. Did Libra have management read his mind? Well, even if he did, Gaius had little to work with. Looking down at his hands, he clenched and relaxed, running several ideas through his head. He could always -

No, that would be ridiculous. It had been so long since he had -

Well, it wasn't too hard. The materials were easy enough to gain but -

Would she like it?

Alarmed at such a thought, Gaius jumped to his feet. It had nothing to do with whether or not she would like it. Well, in a way it did, because she had to so that her mouth would stay shut. But there was no romantic attachment to it, at all. Bubbles would understand - sometimes she was so thick it was like talking to a brick wall. Before she'd completely have him captivated with a lecture that could give Cordelia a run for her money.

Stopping that thought there, Gaius tried to calm himself down. It would do no good to work himself up over that. It was late in the afternoon, after all, and after having a _thrilling_ conversation with Libra, he was no doubt exhausted. There was no feasible way he'd ever consider Bubbles in that sort of light, surely. After all, the woman was a blasted airhead, nagged his ear off about one thing or another, constantly needed some form of protection because of unfortunate habit of wandering ...

"Shit," he muttered to himself.

Well, he should have seen it coming. He surely wasn't the only one. All those she had gathered to the cause seemed to love her in varying degrees despite the fact she often sent them out to face death several times a day. Gaius wouldn't put it past Blue to fall for the tactician - probably the only girl who he felt comfortable around. Which brought up the topic of Lon'qu. Or, heck, even Tharja. That woman was just as crazy as Bubbles, and would probably curse his arse off for considering their tactician like that. Then there was Henry. Ricken. Donnel. Virion. Stahl. Vaike.

Counting just how many males Bubbles spent her time with in a day, Gaius found any odds in his favour slimming by the minute.

He stopped himself, yet again. Why was he even considering this? Regardless of what he felt, Bubbles had some very important information about him stored within her that really should not have been seen. He needed to cover up his tracks. After this war, he'd disappear, feelings be damned. After all, he wouldn't put it past Blue to claim Bubbles once the war was over, in his awkward way. She'd probably love that.

Now he was making himself depressed. Gaius shook himself out once more, backside aching from sitting down for so long, and trudged back to camp. He'd fashion a pendant similar to the one she had been eyeing off all those weeks ago. That would be more than enough. And if what Libra had said, she would appreciate the sentimental value more than the actual value.

It would take a few solid days. The next town was within sight, so there was little problem with collecting materials. He would have to pinch some metal, possibly some more for a solid casing. Could he get it blessed, or charmed? Making a list in his head of what he had to do, Gaius passed by Bubbles without a look, missing the somewhat startled and hurt glance back at him.

Days drew by, and Bubbles saw no hide nor hair of Gaius. The same was for him, as Blue had dragged her away for _official business_ , whilst he had the greatest suspicion that ol' Prince Chrom was taking the initiative. Gaius, however, had his own business to attend to, carefully moulding the gold, going so far as to enlist the help of a jeweller and smith to assist with making sure everything was perfect.

Pleased with his handiwork, Gaius held up the pendant once more in the light, admiring the way the sun's rays shone on the particularly large stone. If Libra's word was anything to go buy, Bubbles would appreciate it more because of the practical reason, not just an accessory. Well, he hoped anyway. Woman was more fickle than any others he had met in his travels.

"Speak of the devil ..." Gaius ducked behind a row of barrels, peering through as said woman walked past, carrying a pile of official looking papers.

Part of him, albeit the wiser part, advised him to return later, as no doubt she was busy and each time he had dropped in unexpectedly, he had recieved one of her famed glares (the men in camp nearly wet themselves when Bubbles turned her firey gaze on them a few towns back). Admittedly, it terrified him that a woman so small was able to wield a look so fierce.

But, Gaius hardly ever listened to his rational side, and set off after her, hiding behind wagons and barrels as he followed her to her tent. She was mumbling one thing or another under her breath, dropping paper on various points around her room, eventually settling into a chair behind a desk. Gaius peered in from behind the flap of the entrance, smiling softly as he watched her sort whatever paper was left.

Looking around, just to make sure there was no one else who was going to interrupt, Gaius stepped in, clearing his throat. It was almost comical how fast Bubbles' head shot up, eyes widening as she realised who it was. Part of Gaius wondered if she was expecting someone else instead.

"Gaius, what can I do for you?"

So she still hadn't forgiven him for the other week. Well, he couldn't blame her. He hadn't meant to walk in on her getting changed. At least she hadn't had anything the slightest bit embarrassing - no tattoos or rashes to speak of. His mind wandered as he thought of the smooth skin of her back, and if it wasn't for her clearing her throat, Gaius was certain he would have made one of them completely ashamed.

Shaking his head slightly, he strode towards her desk, sitting on the edge with a grin on his face. Bubbles merely gave him a glance from under her lashes, and went back to her work, sighing. Chuckling to himself, Gaius opened one of the many pouches sitting on his belt, pausing. From the corner of his eye, he could see Bubbles watching him with certain interest. Smiling at that, he pulled the object out, turning it over in his hand for a moment before dropping it down on the paper in front of her.

"I got you something."

Bubbles gingerly lifted it up, holding it in her hands with a mix of apprehension and awe. Tracing the engravings, and the rather large gem that sat in the centre, it was some time before she lifted her gaze to meet his eyes.

"A pendant? It looks like the one we saw in that town a while ago. Thank you, Gaius ..."

Gaius swallowed, turning away to hide the blush that threatened to creep up on his cheeks. Bubbles look so earnest at that moment, it rendered his normally silver tongue to iron, unable to deliver any witty lines. He had feared it would become like this.

Clearing his throat, Gaius turned back, a large smile planted on his face. Ignoring the curious glance Bubbles sent him, he spoke. "Heck of a thing, too! Probably worth a big sack of gold down at the market."

The change in her expression had him blinking in surprise. Replacing the gentle look on her face was a rather stern expression, and she pushed the pendant back into his hand. "Then I must refuse. I can't accept such an extravagent gift." With that settled, she returned to her work.

An awkward moment passed as Gaius stared back down at the pendant in his hand. Clenching his hand around it, he looked back up, passing off any hurt with a smile. "Maybe I stretched the truth a little ..." Bubbles' eyebrow quirked at that, and she looked back up from her papers.

Continuing, ignoring the somewhat interested stare, Gaius trained his focus back on the pendant. "It'd be work a sack of gold _if_ they paid for sentimental value, see? Since I made it myself and all."

Another pause settled over them, as Bubbles' eyes widened at the revelation. Taking Gaius' hand in hers, she gently pried his fingers away, one hand holding his up as she ran a finger over it once more. Ignoring the heat from her hand, Gaius made a move to pull his hand away, but Bubbles' stopped him before he could.

"Gaius, this is magnificent. You actually made this? That's incredible!" she gushed, eyes practically sparkling as she searched his face.

Not being able to help the satisfied smile, Gaius let out a low chuckle. "Please you like it, Bubbles. Makes all the effort worthwhile."

A soft look filled Bubbles' eye, and she stood, moving to the mirror sitting haphazardly on her dresser. Holding it up once more, Bubbles went to put it on, opening the clasp. Gaius moved without thinking, standing behind Bubbles, watching her in the mirror. She jumped, surprised by him suddenly appearing, but allowed him to take the rope from her wordlessly. She lifted her hair, ignoring the way his fingers brushed against the skin of her neck gently.

His fingers lingered a moment longer than they should of, and she shuddered. Clearing his throat, suddenly quite alert of just what he was doing, Gaius stepped back, hands clasped firmly behind his back, eyes off on some spot in the corner of her tent. Bubbles smiled to herself as she touched the pendant sitting at her breast, before an awful thought filled her.

"Gaius, why did you -"

He cut her off, voice an octave higher as he tried to brush it off. "Oh, no particular reason! None at all! Just ... one good turn and all that."

Bubbles' face fell as she realised why, before becoming enraged. "You're trying to bribe me again, aren't you?! I've already told you a hundred times, I'll keep your secret! I gave you my word, and that should be the end of it!"

Gaius raised his hands in defense, which only served to annoy her further. "Bubbles, I trust you. Honestly and truly. In my line of work, though, there's no such thing as a free lunch. Gal who says she'll do something for nothing? Well, she's the first one wanting payback down the line!"

Bubbles had a fleeting thought just to wonder what particular experience Gaius was talking about, before she sighed heavily. She didn't want to have to use this. But it seemed she didn't have much choice. Her trump card. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." She saw the panicked look in his eye, and smiled to herself. "I have something important to tell you."

He looked positively stumped, taking some time to regain his composure. "Important, you say?"

Ignoring the narrowed eyes, Bubbles stepped closer to him. "It's a secret." Gaius was positively worried now, as Bubbles drew closer. "A very embarrassing one." She motioned for him to lean down, and he did. Her breath fanned across his ear and his exposed neck, sending a delighted shiver down his back. "You see ..."

Bubbles hated retelling this story, but it was the only thing she could come up with to get Gaius off her back. One hand on his shoulder, holding him firmly in place, she felt as silent laughter racked his frame, making him tremble beneath her hand. She only paused once to appreciate this, before continuing her tale.

Once she was finished, she stepped back, watching as Gaius dissolved into a fit of laughter, falling hard on his ass from the sheer amount. Bubbles flushed red, and looked away, pouting.

"Oh, Bubbles. And the chicken ...?! Oh, you did _not_ do that!"

Resisting the urge to laugh, mostly at his reaction, Bubbles coughed into her hand. "Ah, but I did. And now you are the only one who knows. So in return for you keeping it safe, I promise to safeguard _your_ secret. Do we have a deal?"

He grinned at the sudden streak of sly she presented, but nodded. Pushing himself up to his feet, he stuck out his hand. "Heh, I see what you did there. And ... I appreciate it. All right. Deal ... but you have to keep the pendant. It's not a bribe, now. More like a ... I don't know ... a thankyou gift of some sort."

Shaking his hand with one hand, the other clasped around the pendant, Bubbles grinned brightly. "In that case, I accept."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment


	4. S Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius found that Bubbles was different from the rest. And that he really loved to tease her. Gaius/f!Avatar four-shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening
> 
> Author's Notes: Four-shot based on the Support with Gaius. Blatant teasing, perverted remarks and general lightheartedness.

She had been watching him for the past few days now, highly amused by his antics. Gaius had always managed to entertain her to no end, regardless, but the past few days had been _particularly_ eventful. The stupid thief was hiding something from her, and they both knew that she knew.

So, instead of raining on his parade, as he had teased her about on countless occassions, she had taken to just watching him run all over camp and between the shops when they passed through towns. Gaius was always looking for _something_ , or always had someone to talk to. Of course her interest had been piqued. The man, a thief and a damn good one, had done a grand job of drawing attention to himself. And it wasn't like she wasn't informed of his enquiries. Many about the camp loved to gossip.

Apparently Gaius was after certain materials, whenever the conversation was relayed back to her. When in the vicinity oof Gaius, Bubbles had never drawn close enough to hear the conversations, lest she be detected, but she had seen the way he had reacted to those he spoke to. It was truly startling to see the normally indifferent Gaius get somewhat flustered.

To be fair, when she had first noticed the way he had begun acting strange, it was a fortnight ago. She had been speaking with Tharja about one thing or another (about how a certain material would suit her complexion, _apparently_ ), when Libra had passed them, holding a doll protectively to his person. Naturally, she had spoken up, because there was a chocolate stain on the front, which could only mean one thing. Libra had merely sighed to himself, and explained that Gaius had been holding it ransom.

Having ignored Tharja's insistance that she hex the man, Bubbles was pointed in Gaius' direction. Bubbles found him quite content, snoozing under a large tree on the hill overlooking the camp. He remained completely unaware of her presence (or he was ignoring her with all his might). Crouching down beside him, Bubbles merely frowned, and poked the man in the forehead several times. Her only response was the mere snuffling and an attempt at swatting her hand away.

A huff left her, throwing her fringe up in annoyance. The only other option was ... Taking a deep breath, and praying to the Gods, Bubbles reached for the lollipop secured to Gaius' chest.

Her heart still jumped to her throat when he moved, so fast, hand gripping her wrist tightly, eyes open and narrowed. Realisation filled him shortly after, and Gaius released her, a sigh leaving him. "Jeez, Bubbles. If you wanted my attention that bad, all you had to do was ask."

Bubbles' eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and she sat beside him, muttering about the lazy thief. Gaius laughed good naturedly, giving her a slap on the back, before settling back against the tree.

"Anyway, O' Tactician, what brought you here, hm? Some sweets?"

Taking the offered chocolate without a glance, Bubbles chewed into it. She herself was unsure why she was so deadset on being here. Libra had only pointed out where Gaius had been taking a nap. What reason did she have to bother him? She had just found herself driven to find him. It was a curious thing.

Thoughts clouded her, and Gaius poked her cheek. "Alright, what's the matter, Bubbles? Can't have you looking all morose after having some chocolate."

Fiddling with the grass, Bubbles knew deep down why she was here. Why she didn't like being apart. And it was eating her. She had divulged this to Tharja only earlier, and the woman, whilst scandalised by the prospect, was also supportive in her choice. As long as Bubbles was treated well, Tharja saw no reason to hex Gaius.

Swallowing her pride, and the last of the chocolate, Bubbles looked off at some point in the distance. "Do you believe that people are meant to be?" She hadn't meant to sound wistful, but even to her own ears she could hear that tone.

Gaius blinked owlishly. "In what way?"

Flushing, Bubbles pulled longer strands of grass free, and began weaving them. A distraction. "Together. As in," she paused to look at him from the corner of her eye. Gaius had a faraway look in his eye, "two people meant to be together, despite everything."

"So you mean fate?" There was a derisive snort there, and Bubbles felt the blush creep up her cheeks. How stupid of her to think so. She had been reading too many of Lissa's romance novels. A thief, who had lived through a great deal, as he had divulged to her on many occassion, wouldn't believe in fate.

"I suppose. It depends on the people, don't you agree?"

Her head snapped towards him so fast, Gaius was worried for a moment. But Bubbles merely gaped at him. Did that mean ...?

A bell sounded in the distance, and Gaius grinned. "Time for dinner. I wonder what desert will be tonight?"

Heaving himself to his feet, Gaius offered her a hand. Taking it, Bubbles found herself stumbling forward, landing with an 'oof' against the hard leather of Gaius' chestplate. Now a lovely shade of red, Bubbles froze at the contact, opening her mouth to apologise.

However, looking up at Gaius' face reduced her to silence. Such a tender look he held, gently smiling at her. An arm had wrapped around her waist at some point, and he still had her hand in his own. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed her knuckles, watching her face.

Bubbles' came to her senses then, wriggling herself free of Gaius' grasp. Tripping over her feet as she made her way back to camp, she left a sizable distance between them, opting to sit with Panne for dinner tonight, instead of her usual place beside Gaius. Bubbles earnt a few interested looks from that, but the look she sent many had them suddenly disinterested. Bubbles threw herself into the conversation with more gusto than necessary, but no one said a word.

Now, two weeks after that incident, they still hadn't spoken. Whilst Bubbles was happy to shadow him, she made no effort to interact. Instead, she opted to turn in early for the night, sealing her tent so no one could waltz in. Other times she would take a turn down between makeshift paths when faced with the prospect of walking past him. It was almost embarrassing how lost she had gotten within the past few days but. But.

Now, she was seated beside Chrom at the campfire, the last of the sunlight slipping away. They were pouring over the most newly acquired map, detailing the terrain Chrom hoped to pass through before continuing forward. Chrom was sitting a little closer than she was comfortable with, but she took no notice of it. She had to get these plans laid soon, and lately this was the only time she was able to pin Chrom down. And, besides, she was quite sure she had ushered several other of her friend to get his attention.

A heavy stare settled on her from across the fire. Eyebrow twitching, she knew exactly who it was coming from, but she made no effort to respond. Her job came first.

When the last of the light dipped behind the hills, Chrom let out a sigh, leaning back. Bubbles followed suit, rolling her neck, bones clicking. Chrom made a face at the noise, but said nothing, instead rolling the map up.

"Thanks for that."

"The sooner the better."

Chrom laughed, presumably at her response. Giving her a joking smack on the head with the map, he made to leave, Sumia calling for him from some other side of the fire. Bubbles grumbled to herself, rubbing the spot as if it pained her, and directed her attention back to the camp fire. If she stared hard enough, she could make out the displeased expression on Gaius' face.

"Oh."

Bubbles looked up in confusion by the Prince's sudden stop. He was twisting the map in his hands, somewhat amused by what he would say next.

"Say something to Gaius, please. I would like to not wake up with a shaven head, if possible."

Bubbles flushed at his words, both out of anger and embarrassment. Opening her mouth to protest, Chrom merely laughed and walked off. Why did everyone believe she was Gaius' keeper? She wasn't! They just happened to have a lot in common, apparently. Bubbles' ears burned as she thought of what they talked about ... and what some of the more recent conversations had lead to. But that was beside the point!

They had a complicated relationship - and Bubbles knew she was in far deeper than Gaius was.

Rolling her eyes when she caught the 'go on' motion Chrom sent her, she stood, striding around the haphazardly seated bodies, ignoring the little smirks on some of her closest friends' faces. She would get them back for this.

Pausing just before reaching Gaius, she leaned in closer to get a look at what he was working on. Nimble fingers worked with small tools, Gaius in deep concentration as he fixed what looked like small stones into the holes of -

"Bubbles, what can I do for you?"

Startled, Bubbles hadn't realised she had drawn so close, inadvertently blocking the light from the campfire. The rowdiness of the camp suddenly slammed into her, and whatever Gaius had been working on was now out of sight. He was simply lounging back, squinting at her face in the dim light, chewing on the remains of a lollipop.

"I, well, you see -" Bubbles wasn't quite sure why she was struggling to form a sentence. Short of not speaking with the man for the past fortnight, of course, but that was beside the point. Why was she so unable to go back to how it was?

It was because Olivia had performed an intervention only three days prior, concerned for her friend's wellbeing, and was absolutely terrifying with how spot on her observations had been. Olivia had brought to light things Bubbles herself hadn't realised, and now was overly concious of. It only served to confuse her further, and want her to pull away.

Gaius was watching her the whole time, a knowing look on his face. Sighing deeply, he stood, took Bubbles' hand without a thought and lead her away from the fire. Curious eyes watched them, and with Bubbles absolutely mortified, there was no look detailing what sort of punishments they would receive for insubordination. In the background, Inigo sang at the winning of the betting pool, whilst the other males let out resounding groans at the loss.

"Gaius, tell me what is going on or let me go!"

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Bubbles. I've got something I want to show you." He threw her a carefree smile over his shoulder, which had her heart splutter momentarily before kicking up to top speed. Oh, ye Gods, she had it bad.

Safely away from prying eyes, Gaius released her hand, smiling down at her gently, but the look in his eye was anything but. Bubbles had found her pride along the way, and glared back up at him, hackles raised. Her status as a tactician who did not mix business with pleasure was definitely going to be tarnished now.

Ducking his head, Gaius pressed his lips against hers, once again catching her offguard. Taking her shock in stride, he moved them back, hands firmly holding her hips as he deepend the kiss. Flinching as her back hit the nearest tree, Bubbles made to move, but Gaius only pushed her back. She found herself smothered by the distinct smell of sugar, and blanched.

Bubbles pushed him off, and at the opening, slugged him in the face. A hiss left Gaius, and her own hand throbbed, causing tears to well in her eyes. Cradling her hand to her chest, she settled to glaring at him while he massaged his now bruising cheek.

"Whadiya do that for?"

Frown deepening, Bubbles turned on her heel and made to leave, a huff leaving her. She would not overthink this. She would go back to his tent and let slip to Tharja that Gaius was a prime target for boils.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Gaius grabbed onto the back of her cloak, tugging her back. He did not account for, however, just how hard he pulled her back.

Squeaking, Bubbles flew back into Gaius, sending them both sprawling on the ground. Groaning, Gaius shifted, rubbing the back of his head, a lump already forming. He could almost hear Corderlia muttering about him in the back of his mind. He would invite the banshees's wrath with another bump on his noggin, he just knew it.

"Hey, you going to hear me out?" He spoke up finally, when Bubbles moved off him with an apology, opting to sit, hugging her knees to her chest, face hidden.

"Are you going to kiss me again?"

Gaius chortled. "That's what you're worried about?"

"No, it's not. What I'm worried about is how you wouldn't talk to me. What did I do?" Her tone was almost like a wounded animal, but Gaius snorted.

"After ignoring me for two weeks, I'm not quite sure what you did." He didn't mean to sound so callous, but the way she would avoid his contact annoyed him to no end.

"That's because you were continually sneaking off!"

"I do make a living off sneaking, you know."

Bubbles bit her lip, and pressed her forehead to her knees. She knew what she was afraid of, and this was getting them no where.

"I actually did want to show you something, you know."

"I'm not sure if I want to know what it is." Bubbles gave him a pointed look, her tone dry.

Laughing loudly, Gaius shook his head. He was glad the old Bubbles was making a comeback, and not going to continue being that frail woman he saw before. Fishing through his pockets, to prove he actually had something to show her, he was suddenly concerned. He hoped it hadn't fallen out when they tripped. That would make everything far more awkward than it already was.

Fingers brushed against the metal surface and he pulled it out, clasping it in one hand. Bubbles eyes him suspisciously, but made no move to get closer. Gaius refrained from rolling his eyes at her lack of cooperation, instead sitting himself up, moving closer. Throwing an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Lips brushed her hair, causing Bubbles to flush, but she didn't resist.

"Did you make another pendant?" Her voice was low, as if this was some secret between them.

"No, I did one better," opening his hand, he presented his handiwork, "here."

Bubbles couldn't help the gasp that left her at the sight. Subconciously, she reached out to it, then refrained herself. "Gaius, it's beautiful." She could't help the thoughts gnawing away at her, but a smile settled on her lips. "I hope whoever receives it appreciates the hardwork."

A tight smile settled on Gaius' lips, and he removed his arm from her shoulders. Shivering at the loss of contact, Bubbles' eyes widened when Gaius gripped one of her hands in his own, and pressed the ring into her palm. "I'm glad I didn't screw it up."

"Gaius -"

"See, 'cause I was kind of hopin' you'd ... wear it." Gaius frowned down at their hands, closing her fingers around the thin piece of jewellery. Hopefully she would understand now.

"I-I don't understand. These past few weeks and -"

"It's an engagement ring, see? And I'm offering it to you, Bubbles. And only you. No other person but you."

She had to blink one, twice, thrice, before his words made sense to her. "Oh, gods. You're serious, aren't you?"

"Never been more serious in my life," this time he clasped her hands, looking into her eyes with nothing but sheer determination, "You are the sweetest gal I've ever met, personality quirks aside."

Bubbles couldn't help the little snort that left her, followed by her tearing up again. Oh, not now. She didn't want to become a blubbering mess. Rubbing her face awkwardly against her sleeves, as Gaius refused to let go of her hands, she smiled up at him, all watery and amused.

"I love you. I love you so much. So? Will you marry me, Bubbles?"

Laughter bubbled out of her and she shook her head. Panic struck Gaius, but wrenching herself free, she through her arms around his neck. "It is unlike you to ask a favour without offering something in return ..."

Wrapping his arms around her, Gaius pulled her onto his lap. "Aw, come on, don't leave me hangin'! I'm seriously dyin' here!"

"So, what do I get? A lifetime together with you? Access to your sweet supply?" she asked jokingly, grinning at him.

"I ... guess?"

Smirking, Bubbles leaned back to get a good look at his face. "Is that asking too much?"

Noticing the shit eating grin on her face, Gaius enthusiastically shook his head. "No way! That's a piece of cake! Right then, it's a deal."

Sticking out his hand, he couldn't help the grin when she slipped her hand into his, a firm grip. "I promise to make you happy for the rest of your life."

"Then my decision is a piece of cake, too. I've been ... in love," she couldn't help the embarrassed blush that spread across her cheeks at his know-it-all grin, "with _you_ for ages, Gaius. I'd be honoured to be your wife, of course."

Laughter left him this time, and he hugged her tightly, until her arms started to ache and the flush spread from his ears to his own cheeks. Against Bubbles' ear, though, he thanked her again. "You've brought joy to this old brigand's heart!" He could almost hear her rolling her eyes at that. Leaning back, his smirk turned predatory, and he kissed her firmly on the lips. "Now, give me some sugar, Bubbles."

"Gaius? One other condition: you have got to stop calling me Bubbles."

Shaking his head, he moved to put the ring firmly on her finger. But, there was nothing but air. Eyes widening, Gaius pulled away from Bubbles' embrace, and looked around frantically. "The ring ... where is the ring?!"

"I thought you were holding onto it!"

"I put it in your hand, woman!"

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault you lost it?"

"Don't even start on me, and help me find it."

"Men."/"Women."

_Baby, you're a river of chocolate and an ocean of cream. I'm going to steal your heart on a daily basis._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.


End file.
